


Leather Jacket™

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Nerd Tony Stark, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, but he's actually a soft and loving nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: “I’m not in love with Barnes! I hate Barnes!”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Leather Jacket™

“I’m not in love with Barnes! I _hate_ Barnes!” Tony yelled, royally offended that Bruce dared saying that Tony was in love with _Barnes_ of all people. “I hate that luscious hair of his. I hate his fucking attitude. I hate how _everyone_ seems to have a crush on him. Like, all those girls just _swoon_ around him the entire fucking time and they _faint_ when he just so much as _looks_ at them. I hate his Dr. Martens and his bike. I hate his perfect thighs and _fucking six-pack_ , like, who needs to see Barnes perfectness when they’re changing after PE?! I sure as fuck don’t! I hate how his self-confident smirk curls around his cigarette. I hate the inky works of art on his arm. I hate the all-knowing look in his gorgeous eyes, framed by those perfect eyebrows. I hate how he’s so smart but hides it behind that whole ‘Bad Boy attitude’. And above all, I _hate_ how that Leather Jacket™ _clings_ to his unrealistically muscled arms!” Tony was panting after that five-minute rant. He’d gotten red from under his collar all the way up to the tips of his ears. “And other thing,” he added, “he hates me too.” Tony didn’t know why Barnes hating him made him sad.

“Yeah,” Loki said without looking up from his book, “you’re in love with him.”

“Haven’t you heard _anything_ of what I just told you?!”

“Look, Tony, we all know how much I _hate_ Strange,” Loki made a face of pure disgust at the mention of Stephen Strange’s name, “and I sure as fuck do not rant about how gorgeous his eyes are and how perfect his thighs every 15 minutes. You don’t hate Barnes, you’re jealous and in love with him.”

“I don’t do that, nor say that! I’m not in love with Barnes, I hate him!”

Loki played back Tony’s rant that he’d recorded on his phone.

As Tony listened to the things he’d said about Barnes, he began to think about some things. It couldn’t be, right? It was Barnes he was talking about for fucks sake! He _wasn’t_ ‘in love’ with Barnes, he hated him. Anthony Edward Stark _hated_ James Buchannan Barnes. There was no doubt about that.

“-he hates me too.” Tony heard the pain in his voice and again at the thought of Barnes hating him, a vicious pain cut through his chest and all of a sudden it was perfectly clear. He was in love with him. Anthony Edward Stark was _in love_ with James Buchannan Barnes.

 _I’m in love with him_ , Tony thought. _How the fuck could I have missed that?!_ He was genuinely confused about this discovery that was _so_ obvious he began to question his IQ-test-result because it had taken him like two years to figure out it wasn’t hatred but love he felt for Barnes. _What is wrong wi-_

“Hey Stark! See what ya lookin’ for?” a voice tore Tony from his thoughts.

He had been staring at Barnes without knowing about it for the entire time. Barnes was gorgeous. His hair danced around his shoulders clad in that fucking Leather Jacket™. Tony could practically count his abs in the white dress shirt Barnes was wearing. The _Thighs of Betrayal_ -as Tony had mentally dubbed them- in the ripped black skinny jeans made the look more casual again. And of course, Barnes was never seen without a pair of Docs, the brown ones this time.

A smug smirk played on Barnes lips. Tony decided he wanted that smirk gone. So, he promptly got off the bench, marched across the school’s cafeteria towards Barnes, grabbed him by his collar, yanked him down and smashed his lips upon Barnes own.

Instead of being pushed away immediately, dragged to a back ally and beaten into a pulp there, like Tony had expected. Barnes wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and neck. With a slight tug on Tony’s hair he deepened their kiss. Tony was of the opinion that deepening a kiss like that should be called cheating, but he wasn’t gonna mention that now, he was currently too occupied for talking.

Barnes smiled as he broke their kiss apart but is wasn’t for long. “I-I thought you hated me.” A sad look spread across his perfectly sculptured features.

“I-I thought so too. Apparently, I was in love with you.” Tony still wasn’t over how long it had taken him to work his shit out.

“Was?”

“Am. Am in love with you.” Somehow it felt not at all awkward to confess that.

 _James_ kissed him again.

Tony didn’t need to hear James say: ‘I love you too’, the Leather Jacket™ around his shoulders said enough.


End file.
